According to a related art, an image forming apparatus such as a label printer in which a continuous paper such as a rolled paper and a ribbon corresponding to the width of the continuous paper are set to print on the continuous paper is known.
With respect to the related-art label printer, a machine type in which plural types of rolled papers with different widths can be used is disclosed.
However, the related-art label printer has a problem that, when the user wants to change the width of the rolled paper used, the rolled paper needs to be replaced with another rolled paper with a different width and the ink ribbon also needs to be replaced with an ink ribbon with a width corresponding to the replacement rolled paper, thus causing a heavy workload.